A known example of a liquid ejecting head is an inkjet head that performs various types of printing by, for example, ejecting liquid toward a recording medium. A liquid ejecting head includes a channel member provided with ejection holes, compression chambers, and common channels. A known channel member includes a plurality of metal plates that are stacked together, the metal plates having holes and grooves that constitute channels. The metal plates are bonded together with an adhesive. The metal plates have receiving grooves for receiving the adhesive to reduce the amount of adhesive that flows into the holes and grooves (see, for example, PTL 1).